Anointed
by SirGecko
Summary: Inspired by the U.S. presidential Election. The Hogwarts General Student Elections loom ever closer, but what will candidates Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter bring to the now-student-run school? The fact that Harry is awash in controversy doesn't help. AU


**Hello all.**

I've never written in the Potter fandom before, so I hope you accept a new writer into the fold. I'm SirGecko. To find out more about me, feel free to visit my profile.

In honor of the 2008 U.S. presidential election, have been kicking this idea around in my head for several days now. On a whim, I decided to post a short epilogue, or pilot, just as a tester to see if anyone thinks it has potential. But before I continue, I have a few other things to say:

I know I'm asking for all kinds of Hell by posting this. If you are reading this in the United States, I have borrowed the main theme of the election and applied it here, but it is **not** a verbatim copy of the real-life situation under any circumstances. I do align myself with one party, but I will not state it here. I have tried, and will continue to try, to remain as politically neutral as possible regarding the actual election to be held on 11/4. However, If a character you like disagrees with something you believe, and you take offense to this, I won't be held responsible, nor will I respond to, flames regarding displeasure at said character's stated opinions. I may, however, use any flames as quotes in this story, as some of it may be great material. ;)

However, should you like to critique my writing in general, please feel free to do so. I love constructive feed back.

Now, a more comprehensive summary:

This preface is entirely a news article exerpted from _The Daily Prophet_, and the story in chapter 1, should I decide to continue, will jump back in time before much of what is stated in the article has occurred. Now, make no mistake about it, I plan to cater to many facets of human fascination so that this doesn't sound like a Larry King interview. Sex, betrayal, relationships between major characters, controversy, sabotage, and hot-button issues, social and non, will be rampant in this fic. I'm basically using this as an outlet to blow off some steam until November, as I believe it is a necessary and important event and topic that should be more openly discussed.

The way this works is this: to offset the divisiveness politics can bring, and to stick as close to Canon as I possibly can, there is no Democratic or Republican party, only students representing a House, and therefore running as a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin. The stances characters take on issues is, I believe, largely reflective of the personalities they have in the books. I'm trying to be as IC with them as possible, though I will most likely toe that line on numerous occasions.

The story, as mentioned in the summary, is an AU, and takes place at the end of the sixth year (as such, Cho Chang's age has been adjusted down one year so that she would remain for the following year). All that happened up to the fifth book applies here; I pretty much disregard the sixth.

**This story is rated M for the following:**

**Strong Sexual Content  
Strong Violence****  
Strong and Pervasive Language  
Some Drug and Alcohol Use**

**Oh, and a disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Universe. However, the plot is mine. Don't steal it without my permission.**

**Also, a warning: this is an M-rated story. Not sure you can handle it? Don't read it. I will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

So, what do you say? Give it a chance, and tell me what you think.

* * *

**THE ANOINTED**

**Preface **

**SPECIAL REPORT - Hogstudel Race Tightens amid Chang Pick; Potter Controversy**

Author: Rita Skeeter - Daily Prophet Reporter

The Hogwarts General Student Election (HoGStudEl) and the myriad of stories surrounding it continue to dominate headlines right now, so I decided to go ahead and ask the two leading candidates for an interview. Both granted my request, though The Boy Who Lived was very reluctant. Much of the interview can be found further on in the article. I think dear Harry Potter still harbors some ill will toward the Prophet for its coverage during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago . . . will these types of grudges be carried over into a potential Potter-Granger Administration? Let us all hope not.

However, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin nominee, disagrees.

"Potter? Oh well, you know how he gets. The righteous streak in him comes out whenever he's portrayed in any light other than the heroic," Slytherin Candidate Draco Malfoy said. "I suppose he's sick of being a victim, but," and here he chuckles, "he ought to be used to that by now."

Anyone who can remember back to the aforementioned TriWizard Tournament knows that it was what I fondly call a Quadrizard Tournament, what with the unexpected addition of then-fourth-year Harry Potter. Potter won the tournament after Ravenclaw and fellow Hogwarts Student Cedric Diggory was killed during the Third Task. Please note, dear readers, that no information regarding his death has been released other than what former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was quoted as saying:

"Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort."

Ha ha ha. But I digress. The interviews can be found further along in the story, but for now, a brief summary of things thus far:

Sources close to the prophet have shown that Malfoy's poll numbers have been inching closer and closer to Potter's in recent months, especially since Malfoy crossed house lines and went with the unexpected pick of Cho Chang, a girl of little status and large genius, to be his running mate.

"I really had no idea he had been considering me," she said, smiling and nodding her head in what appeared to be a humble bow in an address to her house. "It is an honor to be selected and I will do my level-best with my candidate."

Rumors of her supposed fling with Harry Potter last year have yet to be quelled, but are currently a hot-button issue around the castle, and being met with responses as mixed as the personalities of the four house-founders themselves (and oddly enough, reflective of their own house as well).

"Well, let there be no mistaking that I haven't exactly been a member of the Potter Fan Club," Hufflepuff's former candidate Ernie McMillan was quoted as saying. "But even if he did sleep around with Chang, I don't see how that's bad. It was going on before he was dating Ginny, and I don't see what that has to do with the election itself."

Pansy Parkinson, of Slytherin, disagrees.

"He should have picked me and not that (expletive deleted)," she remarked disdainfully. "I'm in the same house as Malfoy, but he promised me the Head Girl Position instead. Sucking Harry's (expletive deleted) is like treason to me. But hey, if Chang can do it . . . whatever it takes to beat Potter, I guess."

Due to Malfoy's pick of Chang as his running mate, Ravenclaw House remains largely divided at this point. Slytherin has usually stood alone in elections, but sheer house numbers have kept it in play in the past against the smaller houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. With overwhelming support for Potter coming from his own house and nearly all of Hufflepuff House as well, this election will be decided by Ravenclaw. The house is enjoying its moment in the spotlight.

"I think it's about time we had a say," said former VP candidate Michael Corner, Chang's VP selection before she dropped out to run alongside Malfoy. "We always hear from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. And even though they're at the top again in terms of candidates, they can't decide the election."

"It's a nice change," Padma Patil added, who has a sister in Gryffindor.

Both declined to say who their choice for President was.

It will be interesting to see how this all plays out. The Ravenclaws have, on the whole, been on very good terms with the Gryffindors and would have supported Potter in no uncertain terms, if it weren't for Cho Chang. Contrary to popular opinion, the choice has Ravenclaws, and not Gryffindors, scratching their heads the most.

"It's not that Malfoy picked her, it's that she accepted," said Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, a known Potter supporter. "Why would she do that? A lot of us don't know. She and Harry were on good terms. But Daddy's going to run a full story about that in The Quibbler . . . maybe he should devote the whole issue to it . . ."

That is the operative word, my friends: 'were.' Those rumors of their relationship might have something to do with it.

"She was devastated by Cedric's death," Marietta Edgecomb, a friend of Cho's, said. "And what did he do? Well . . . I think we all know about that."

We don't. But it sure was interesting to find out. Mum's been the word around the Potter Campaign . . . but no more. Now I know, and you all will too. Below is an exerpt from the interview, my questions, and how each candidate answered. I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions, but . . . well. Just read on.

--

_You're both from such different houses, and yet you're both running using the same platform: change and reform. How will the students interpret this, and won't they see one, if not both, of you as being fake?_

_Harry: _Well, every time I've been accused of stuff by the Slytherins, they've either been exaggerated or wrong. Malfoy's saying I don't want to bring change to Hogwarts, only Gryffindor's elitism. Funny, coming from the guy whose house is defined by wanting power. Whatever. He's been wrong about me every other time before now . . . I'll give him this, though: he's consistent.

_Draco:_ Haha, very good question, Rita. But I'll answer a question with a question: what Slytherin, that you can remember, crossed house lines and picked a Ravenclaw? I think that sends a very clear message that I, not Potter, am the one who realizes that true change comes from working with others.

_Even Gryffindors?_

(Laughs.) There is such a thing as **too** much change, Rita.

_What do you think of the circumstances under which Cho Chang has suddenly re-emerged into this race?_

_Harry:_ It says a lot about the Slytherins' love of stirring things up, and what better way to do it than by picking her? I think she's neat, don't get me wrong. She's a friend. But honestly . . . I doubt she was picked for any reason other than to save Malfoy's skin. He was losing, and now he's tied. And she's going right along with it.

_Draco:_ I love that she accepted my offer; I think she's as ready as I am to bring change to the school. It didn't matter to her that she is a Ravenclaw and I am a Slytherin. We both share that desire to work with **all** the students, not just those in our own house. For the candidate who's supposedly for change, it doesn't really say a lot for you when you pick your mudblood friend to be your VP.

_Mudblood? Does such offensive language really belong?_

I'm tied, aren't I? . . . They know where I stand.

_I'd appreciate your comments about rumors floating around about the relationship between you (Potter) and Cho. _

_Harry:_ Why? So you can take my words out of context again with Quick Quotes Crap? . . . Listen. Were we an item at one time? Yeah. Did I sleep with her? No. And that's what this is about, isn't it? Holding hands is not an issue. It's all a Slytherin lie.

_(At this point, Potter's tone of voice has risen and his demeanor has become increasingly hostile.) I'm just here to report the facts, Harry dear. You know that._

_Harry:_ Ha! Well, that's all I'm going to say about it. No need to get more blood boiling over this.

_Malfoy_: Such matters don't really concern me, if what you're asking is whether she might still have some loyalty to Potter. Personally, I hope she does, though not in **that** way, if you know what I mean. _Laughs._ In all seriousness, that's what my candidacy, our ticket, is all about: a willingness to work with others to bring change. So I **do** hope they're on decent terms.

_Tell me the one qualification that stands out most in each of your minds that makes you the worthier candidate._

_Harry:_ Well . . . my experience. I've been to Hell and back many times since I came to Hogwarts. I know how to fight Voldemort better than any student. I know this gets personal, but elections always are, at least a little bit. This _is_ personal to me. I know how he thinks. I know what he wants, I know his strengths and weaknesses. The change we need is a world without Voldemort, and I know best how to do that.

_Draco:_ I'm not blinded by fame. Unlike my opponent, I don't feel like I should be anointed this position. I represent the students, students who will elect me based on who I am, and not who others make me out to be. Slytherin gets a bad rap, even when people like me put everything in the open. Eventually the students will figure out that I have nothing to hide, whereas Potter's hidden so much throughout his stay at Hogwarts. Can you really trust him? I'll leave that up to you, Rita.

--

The full interview will be published in Sunday's _Prophet,_ but I can assure you that those were the highlights. Only weeks remain as the first debate looms, which will be moderated by Severus Snape. More coverage by the _Prophet_ is guaranteed as these events, and surely new ones, unfold in the coming days.

- Rita Skeeter

* * *

At the very least, I hope it piqued your interest. Tell me what you think. If you think it's worth it to continue, I just might. Hell, I might anyway and just not post. We'll see based on the reaction. Who knows? I may be committing author suicide here. But what's the game without a little risk, haha.

Anyway, please review. If you like it, I will continue, like I said. And the prologue will be expanded upon, I promise.

SirGecko


End file.
